Fear of the Heart
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: Amy, Shadow, Spark and Silver all have a gift- yet to be found, burrowed away deep in their hearts. SilvAze. ShadAmy. SparkEstiny (My own two characters, ha ha ha!).
1. Opening Poem (Chapter 1-ish)

Hey guys, it's Spark, equipped with a cookie cannon! *BANG BANG INTO THE AIR* Cookie rain!  
Oh, and it's 2013! Life certainly passes quick when you are having fun.  
Cookie fireworks!  
Anyway, some people said in the reviews that the High School idea was used too often by ShadAmy writers, so I'm thinking up another story. I'm going for something that I can safely say no-one else has tried before- IT'S A SURPRISE!  
Oh, and tommorow (January 2nd) is my birthday! Isn't December - January time great?!  
I'll give you this poem to satisfy your ShadAmy needs for a little longer until my return. Farewell!

P.S. explodinghead really needs to brighten up. Everybody tell him for me! (He blocked me, ha ha ha!)

* * *

You run.  
Your heart pounds, with two emotions.  
Fear and something else, you only ever felt once.  
Behind you he fights,  
For your life,  
Even if it means his death.

He told you to run,  
To get away,  
To avoid being killed by the evil's domain.  
Behind you he is knocked to his feet,  
And a tear glistens in your jade green eye.

He stabs the attacker,  
Who turns and runs,  
Scarily, in your direction.

10 minutes later,  
The blue attacker is on you,  
Knife at your throat.  
He is ripped away,  
The ultimate form breaks his nose,  
And the blue is on the ground.

The ultimate form kneels down,  
The fear is gone, it has no right to be,  
The bleeding from your broken knee,  
Makes the world go black all around.

* * *

I know it sucks but I've never written a poem before!  
A little secret to this poem is that it is the opening to this upcoming ShadAmy story...  
Called 'Fear of the Heart'.  
I hope that's original enough!  
ShadowsAngel1 and Twilight The Wolf, thank you so much for the everlasting support, even in my TERRIBLE stories!  
Just remember, if anyone thinks my stories sway a little bit, I DON'T PLAN ANY OF THIS!  
I think it up as I go along.

- Spark, along with a bowl of cookies :D


	2. Chapter 2 (After the Poem)

Hiya! It's 5:00 am on my birthday over here in Britain, so I've got time.  
Here is the START OF MY NEW STORY!  
Is this good enough for ya, original guys? No-one in their right mind would've thought this up!  
That's why I did... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 (After the prologue -y thingy)**

As her eyes flickered open, the pink hedgehog slowly became aware of her surroundings.  
She was in a room, the majority of which white. There was some kind of machine hooked up next to her, pumping blood slowly through her, and a chair was placed in the corner of the room. A hedgehog sat there, yellow and dark yellow strands and quills that stuck straight out like spikes. He noticed her awakening and put his laptop down, rushing across the room to meet her.  
She tried to speak, but her voice was gone.  
"Don't move or talk or... just stay still."  
"W-Why?" She managed to whisper.  
"You're still in danger from him. Save your energy."  
"F-From who?"  
There was a pause as he looked at her.  
"You don't remember the attack?"  
"What a-attack?"  
"Dear god." He murmured and left the room. Moments later he returned with another black and red hedgehog and a purple cat.

There was a stone embedded in Amy's knee- the one that was broken in the fight. It was pink and ever so slightly clear, looking like a little pink tornado inside the chunky rock. It was the size of a fist.  
"Maybe I can shock it out of her?" Spark asked Blaze, who shook her head.  
"Should I get Destiny to take it out?"  
"That would be worse." Shadow murmured, still staring at Amy.  
"What do we do?"  
"This can't be a coincidence." Shadow said to himself and put a hand in his pocket.  
"What can't be a what?" Spark asked.  
Shadow took his hand out of his pocket, holding three brightly colored stones, black, yellow and silver.  
Spark took the yellow one and studied over it.  
"It's... It feels like it's meant for me."  
"That's why I took them on the way home from the fight."  
The yellow stone floated out of Spark's hand and softly sailed down to his knee. Then, in one sharp and painful thrust, embedded itself in his knee. He looked up in shock, and Shadow's had done the same. They both tried pulling them out, but the stones may have well have been _part of their bodies._

The silver stone didn't move. It was as if it was waiting for its rightful owner.


	3. Chapter 3

This fantastic chapter is DEVOTED to my amazing pals who review all the time for me!  
Twilight The Wolf  
Sugarangel  
ShadowsAngel1  
and Lightning Rose (Who I will call Silent, her OC, from now on!).  
Cookies for you!  
Oh, and a special candy cane to anyone who reviews!  
Booyah, Chapter 3, oh yes! Yeeeaaahhh!  
*Epic guitar music* Oh, and a big, sweaty cabbage to explodinghead for me, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
As Amy spent her time recovering in hospital, Spark and Shadow had gone to see everyone about the stones that had decided to replace their knees. No-one, not even super-genius Tails had any idea what they where or why they had done what they did.

As the two walked home, sad that they had not an answer, Silver passed them on the sidewalk, realized who they were and turned to speak to them. Before he could start the conversation, that other stone (the silver one) shot out of Shadow's pocket and, of course, did what the others did.  
"Oh, hi, Silver." Spark said.  
"What the hell is this thing?" Silver said. The moonlight reflected of his body well.  
"That's a mean way of saying 'Hi'..."  
Silver sighed.  
"Fine, HELLO. What the hell is this thing?"  
"We don't actually know..."  
There was a soft humming from the stone in Shadow's leg it had never made before. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a girl's voice spoke-  
"Ah, the heroes. Where is the Pink?"  
"What? Huh? Who's talking?"  
The girl giggled and a face appeared in the air, slightly transparent. It was black with dark blue streaks and a bang covered the right eye, which seemingly had a scar running through it.  
"I am the protector and guiding light of the Sacred Four. My holy name is Twilight."  
"Holy name...?"  
"The name given by your creator to cover your real name."  
"Who is your creator?"  
"A fangirl of Fan Fiction. But, I need the pink girl. Where is she?"  
"You mean Amy? No, tell us why you need her first."  
"The four stones link the Sacred Four, you three and the being of Pink."  
"Seriously, just call her 'Amy'." Spark said.  
"I will make a mental note of that, even when I make an account in February 2013."  
"Amy is recovering from a knee injury in hospital."  
"Inflicted by whom?"  
"Sonic. He ran away, and come to think of it, we haven't seen since."  
"OK. I'm warping you all to Amy's room."

Before anyone could say anything, they where shooting through a purple, spiraling wormhole, and before THAT registered in their minds, they where standing in a hospital room with a shocked-looking pink hedgehog on the bed. Within an instant, Shadow was next to her, calming her down and explaining what had gone on. Twilight, now in her real form, whispered to Spark-  
"He certainly shows affection."  
"This IS a ShadAmy story."  
A girl from the chair on the other side of the room spoke up in a Texas accent.  
"Spark?"  
Spark turned.  
"Destiny?"

* * *

And so, another chapter comes to an end. I promise- next chapter will have a SHADAMY MOMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's your favorite idiot, Spark the Hedgehog!  
Before we start, I gotta answer Lightning Rose's question (And she is a guest, so I can't PM.)  
I know Silent would be a cool character to have in this story... but the  
only reason Twilight is in it is because she was my first ever reviewer, so she kinda gets VIP.  
Reason two, actually, is because I can't just add a character in the middle of a ShadAmy story!  
Maybe if Twilight doesn't mind I could build her in, but if she doesn't then...  
Well, sorry.  
Anyway, COOKIES FOR  
Shadowsangel1  
Sugarangel  
Lightning Rose & Silent  
And, of course, Twilight the Wolf!

* * *

**Chapter 4, Like a boss**

As Spark caught up with his girlfriend (She had been on a mission for the FBI) and Shadow explained to Amy what had gone on, Twilight examined the stone implanted on Silver's knee.  
"Perhaps," She said, "I didn't introduce myself well enough."  
"Well, I know WHO you are, where you came from is what I question."  
"I am one of the five goddesses, the leader more specifically, that come under the God, Calibur."  
"Calibur?"  
"God of the Ancients."  
"OK... So why are you here?"  
"The stones have been waiting for thousands of years to find the Sacred Four's reincarnates."  
"Does that mean...?"  
"It does indeed. You, the pink being, the black being and the yellow being are those four."  
"Seriously, just call them by their names. So, what about those other four goddesses you mentioned?"  
"Oh yes- the swan, the eagle, the owl and the snake, each of which represents one of The Four."  
"Let me guess.. Amy is the swan, Shadow is the owl, Spark is the snake which means I am the eagle."  
"Very well done, you got every one right."  
"So are these animals here too?"  
"They aren't technically animals, but that is the form that their spirits take."  
"So why are we matched up with these people?"  
"Not people, goddesses. And Amy is beautiful like the swan, Shadow is stealthy like the Owl, you have sharp eyes like the eagle and Spark..."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, Spark just likes snakes."  
"How does THAT work?"  
"He IS writing the story."  
"But..."  
Before Silver could question, Spark piped up to save his butt.  
"Um... maybe we should move on...?"  
"Well, OK."

Twilight got everyone's attention and said-  
"As the leader of the five goddesses, I have called up the Sacred Four's reincarnations to save our world!"  
"'Our world'?" Silver said.  
"Yes, my home in the sky called Heavalia, which is a TOTAL ripoff of Heaven, but we can't use Christianity because that would be biased."  
"So... why is Heavalia so important?"  
"Without Heavalia, Earth would not be around."  
"That IS important." Shadow said.  
"Anyway, three thousand years ago your ancestors saved us from Hadenya, the evil god of fire, war and death."  
"Careful now," Silver warned, "My girlfriend controls fire!"  
"Terribly sorry. Now, Hadenya has returned... and all of you must defeat him again."

* * *

I know I promised ShadAmy for this chapter, but I decided to use it to explain everything so far!  
If anyone for any reason was offended by something written here, be it religious or anything,  
PM or review and I can change it.  
Until then, idiot OUT! Booyah!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, it's your favorite idiot here, SPARK!  
Silent, Twilight gave me an AMAZING idea, so you WILL be inna my story!  
And in this chapter, things are set to move along...

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**As Shadow read the readings on the machine Amy was wired up to, something unexpected happened.  
The wall on the far right with the window exploded in a shower of rubble. As the smoke cleared, a huge, purple hand fumbled around in the room for a few moments, then withdrew. From the hole they could see a huge, cyclops-like creature with a dark purple skin glaring at them.

Within seconds the three male hedgehogs were acting as one- Spark and Silver ran to the creature while Shadow picked up Amy and carried her after them. The creature roared and threw a fist at Shadow, which was abruptly blocked by Destiny's epic strength.  
Spark ran up the creature's long tail, back and then paused on it's head, looking around desperately for something to stop it as Destiny punched it hard in its single eye, driving it blind. It screamed and cupped his hand over his eye, shaking the other around in front of him which, sadly, hit Destiny. She was thrown to the ground and he pinned her with his massive, bare foot.  
Spark yelled her name, but no one heard it over the noise.  
Scratching angrily at the creature's leg, a disgusting, sharp toenail pierced Destiny's side and she screamed in pain. A tear ran down her eye as she blacked out. And for the first time in his life, Spark got _mad._He crawled down the cyclops' nose and jammed a Jaffa Cake into it's eye, right on the wound Destiny had made.

As all this went on, Silver helped Shadow carry Amy to the crowds of humans and animals alike that had gathered to watch the fight. As the two approached, the crowd backed off, not wanting to mingle with the reckless.  
"Selfish sons of b..." Silver said as the last word was muffled by one of Cyclops' screams of it turning around to face Shadow.  
"I think it wants Amy!" Shadow yelled to Silver.  
For the first time, Silver noticed the skies. There were black clouds gathered in the sky, thick with lightning- and then something emerged from them.  
It looked like a ball of lightning, streaking down into the cyclops' massive chest. It roared in pain and stumbled back, tripping on a large piece of rubble from the broken hospital. The fall did considerable damage, but the ball of lightning tearing back out of his chest finished it off.

The whole group- Twilight, Spark, Silver, Shadow (carrying Amy)- gathered around where the ball of lightning landed.  
A black, serious-looking hedgehog with red diamonds on her hair emerged from it (making some of the crowd whistle in approval) and walked over to Twilight, not giving the others a glance.  
"So this is The Sacred Four?" The stranger said, "Who couldn't defeat that Cyclo by themselves?"

* * *

EXCITED EXCITED EXCITED!  
Cookies all round, and seconds to-  
Twilight  
Silent, to cheer her up and Lightning Rose  
Shadowsangel1  
sugarangel  
AND THIS CAPS LOCK IS TO PROMOTE MASS AWARENESS OF TWILIGHT'S UPCOMING ACCOUNT (hopefully).


	6. Chapter 6- SHADAMY!

Sorry for my absence, adoring readers!  
I'll reward your patience by (finally) adding some ShadAmy magic!  
Spark OUT, suckahs! Yeeeaaah!

* * *

**Chapter 6- SHADAMY MAGIC NOW!**

As the world grew into life around Amy, the hedgehog who had spent two days by her bedside comforted her through the pain.  
Silent, the animal that had arrived on the scene after killing a Cyclo, had warped them all to the home of the gods and the unconscious Amy had been taken to a hospital there and wired up to another machine. As her blurry vision cleared, she became aware of the objects in the room- it seemed to be entirely made of gold, lit by torches that where stuck on the walls. A chair stood untouched on the other side of the room, and Shadow stood by the side of her bed, saying something to her. Her hearing must have been damaged by the explosion from the hospital on Earth.

She could remember everything- the feeling of Shadows heart beating and the feel of his tuft of chest fur on her quaking skin, almost calming her. The last thing she had felt before she had passed out was his warm breath on her as he looked down at her, checking she was alright.  
Now, her hearing fixed, and she heard him talking-  
"It's okay," He said, "Just don't move."  
This was the first time, she realized, that any hedgehog was actually concerned about her to the point of calming her down. Shadow put a hand on her forehead.  
"S-S... Shadow..." She whispered with all her strength.  
"It's okay, It's fine. I'm here." He said, calming her further.  
The stone in Amy's leg sent a message to her brain, telling her something she had wanted to do since Shadow took her to the hospital.  
She raised an arm, still a little weak, and took Shadows head, drawing it close up to hers.  
And, at that moment, their lips touched. Shadow was quite obviously surprised, but felt Amy sinking in to the kiss and so did so himself. He took the back of her head in a sort-of hug (the position made it impossible to perform a real one) and she put her hands on his shoulders.  
They stayed that way for a few moments, then Amy softly pulled back and stared into his eyes. The shock had drained from them now, leaving two things- love and desire.

"Wow." Shadow said, "You sure are a good kisser."  
"I have my moments."  
"They should happen more often."  
"Does this mean... we're dating...?"  
"That depends," Shadow said, not looking away from her eyes, "Do you want to?"  
"I've never been more sure in my life." Amy said, and they kissed again.  
Spark walked in, saw this display, murmured 'YES!' to himself and tiptoed out.

When that kiss was over, the stone in Amy's leg glowed again, but this time let a burst of energy run up her leg and soak her body in holy light. Her eyes where wide in shock as it engulfed her for a few seconds, and when it cleared she leaped up from her bed and threw her fist into the air.  
"Whoo-hoo!" She cried, "That was like.. like... CRAZY!"  
"Was it the goddess of skies, Silent?"  
"Whatever it was," Amy said, "I've never felt ANYTHING so good."  
She turned to face him and said, "Except for your kisses."

Shadow chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest fur.  
"Always remember," He said, "I will risk my life for you."  
"You remember Shadow- you are my life in one."

* * *

Who doesn't love ShadAmy, huh? Huh? Oh and COOKIES!  
Twilight  
Silent & Lightning Roses  
ShadowsAngel1  
Sugarangel  
And my newbies,  
Blacksandheart  
And Aj the human!  
Peace to ALL you guys! Want a free cookie? Review!

-Spark- made whole by reviewers and fans


	7. Chapter 7

I don't have a lot to say right now because I posted Chapter 6 10 minutes ago, except...  
ALL YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS ROCK!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"The plan originally," Twilight explained to everyone, "To charge in and pummel Hadenya where he stands."  
"But...?" Silver said.  
"Destiny is unconscious, you guys aren't tough enough and he put up a shield."  
"Can't we just break through it?"  
"Only fire has the power to destroy it."  
"That's... problematic." Silent said.  
"Luckily, I know someone who eats fire for breakfast."  
"Ouch."  
"No, no! Not literally! Uh.. Just standby to be warped."  
"To where?" Shadow asked.  
"The temple of flame. It floats in the sky, like Heavalia."  
And before anyone could say anything more, they where standing in front of a tall, golden pyramid-like temple, with a big statue of a cat carved onto the top, looming over them. Amy looked nauseous from the sudden warp, and Shadow ran to her and asked her if she was alright, with a positive response.

The inside of the temple was crowded with statues, all golden, lined neatly along the sides of the path to the center in rows. In the center was a big, golden throne with a cat sitting in it- Blaze.  
"State thy name." She said to the leader, Twilight.  
"Twilight the Wolf. We have come to gain permission to use your powers to break the shield guarding the underworld."  
"I am displeased with your rudeness." Blaze said.  
Within a blink of an eye, two of the statues where in front of Twilight, their swords at her throat.  
"Listen!" Silver said, stepping forward, "If Hadenya attacks Heavalia, he will move on to you and then Earth!"  
"State THY name." Blaze said.  
"Silver the Hedgehog, one of the sacred four."  
"Guards!" Blaze immediately said, "Back off!" The guards shot back to their position.  
Blaze got up and knelt down by Silver.  
"What are you doing?" Silver said, blushing.  
"Your ancestors saved my people from Melai, long ago." Blaze said, "I am forever in your debt."  
"Well, isn't that cool? Uh... First, get up."  
"As you wish." Blaze said, standing up.  
"Secondly, come with us to break the shield that blocks the entrance to Hadenya's lair."  
"Certainly, Master Silver."  
"Thirdly, PLEASE don't call me that."

The group, now consisting of 7 people, set off back to Heavalia to plan the infiltration of the Underworld.

* * *

Short, boring chapter, I know. The next one will have fighting though, and in between that fighting  
Will  
BE  
SHADAMY!  
I promise!  
Thanks to EVERYONE, especially Twilight and Silent!  
P-P-Peace!


	8. Sidestory- Sonic's Arrangement

Here's a sidestory to my fantastic buddies, Blacksandheart, Twilight, Silent, Sugarangel and Shadowsangel1!  
Thanks guys- cookies all round!

* * *

**Sidestory (Treat it as Chapter 8)**

"What is my task?" The blue hedgehog asked to the darkness through the portal.  
"K_ill th_e hedg_eho_gs."  
"I tried and failed." Sonic responded. No reply.  
He sighed. "OK, I'll give it a shot."  
"Fa_i_l me th_is t_ime and you DIE."  
"Understood."  
"Begone."  
Sonic turned and passed through the invisible forcefield surrounding the portal and leaped off the edge of the floating island, passing through the clouds.

2 hours later he returned- warping onto the edge of that island. His emotional state was undergoing a test of nerves- he had been forced to attack and come close to killing two innocent animals. He stopped at the foot at the portal and just managed to say-  
"Are you regrown yet, master?" If he could stop himself, he would.  
"Have you killed the hedgehogs?" The voice said, clearer and firmer.  
Sonic sighed again. "I gave one to a Cyclo to take to you. The other got away."  
"Close enough." A HUGE man erupted from the portal and smiled down at Sonic, folding his arms.  
"Do you like my new form?" The man had a cape that blazed with dark blue fire. He had a somewhat handsome face, and a kind of black turban on his body. His legs had faces of stone on them that would probably pose as a weapon in battle.  
"You are a mobile weapon, Hadenya."  
"Thank you," The god of the underworld said, "Where I come from that is a compliment."

Spark, from a distance, loaded his sniper rifle and aimed at Hadenya. The projectile stuck in Hadenya's ear and Spark murmured 'Yes!' under his breath and left as a Cyclo arrived, carrying a squirming hedgehog.

* * *

So, you don't know who the hedgehog is and you don't know why I pinned that projectile into Big Daddy's ear!  
OMG! I do!

-Your favorite idiot,  
Spark the Hedgehog


	9. Chapter 9

It's snowing here in England, and I've been spending all my time outdoors, waiting for those Guests to shut up. (Not you, Twilight or Silent!)  
I'm also keen to finish THIS story and start another!

* * *

**Chaptah 9**

Amy remembered running out the back door of her house, leaping into the snow in the garden and making snow angels.  
Building Snowmen and Snow castles and sledging at her park, then retiring at the end of the day to stare dreamily at Sonic over the fence.  
This was what she WOULD have been doing, had the stone not implanted into her leg. Right now, she was standing with 7 other animals on a tiny floating island in front of what looked like a swirling, black vortex in the ground.

She stood and watched with her new boyfriend, Shadow, at her side as Blaze fired a fireball the size of a small house into the air, causing an explosion that spread through an orb surrounding the vortex, destroying it within a matter of seconds.  
Blaze turned to Silver. "Objective complete, master."  
"Please stop calling me that. Are you coming?"  
"I shall not be following you to the Underworld, Silver."  
"Right then." Silver stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. She was, naturally taken by surprise, but calmed quickly and sank into him.  
Silver pulled back. "I'll see you when we get back."  
"I eagerly await your return." Blaze replied, blush full on her face.  
Silver walked through the others, ignoring the looks, stepped into the portal and disappeared. The others followed.

They were now, Amy noticed, standing in what appeared to be a castle made of some kind of dark bricks. She clutched Shadow's hand and he pulled her into an embrace, relieving some of the worry.  
Destiny, now with a stitched up side from their Cyclo battle, yelled into the darkness-  
"Evil! Show yourself!"  
No response.  
"Hide in the darkness and wait to be found or give up!" Spark bellowed.  
Pause.  
"I haven't forgotten what you did to my girlfriend!" He bellowed again.  
This time they could hear a faint laughing- darkness obscuring the noise.  
"Follow me." Twilight said and they ran to the left, through the twisting and turning corridors, guided only by the light being produced by Silent's open hand. Eventually, after hundreds of corridors ran through, they skidded to a halt in the middle of a HUGE room, lit by torches on the walls. Silent stepped forward, and said-  
"Hadenya."  
"Present!" Came a voice from the darkness, followed by deafening laughter.  
"You have no sense of humor, do you?"  
The laughing abruptly stopped.  
"Reveal yourself so we can kick your unholy butt!" Spark yelled at the air.

A hand emerged from the darkness, dark purple with pulsing black streaks, and swiped them off their feet. The rest of the body it was connected to emerged after it, so many more times larger than them. It smirked and raised its other hand, and in it was a squirming, unfamiliar hedgehog.  
"This is what I do to rats!" He said in a deep, piercing voice and crushed the poor hedgehog like a pebble, dropping what was left to the ground.  
"And, If you want to fight me... Speak to my agent." He said and vanished.

Sonic ran from the darkness and struck Spark to his feet. Silent drove a streak of lightning into his side, but he lashed out during his dodge. He ignored Silent and went for Shadow, who punched him hard across the face. Sonic was thrown to the side but recovered quickly and struck Twilight in the face as she charged up a shot on his way back to Shadow. He dodged Shadow's kick and struck his face in a Roundhouse version, throwing Shadow into Destiny. They both hit the wall.  
Sonic caught a torch thrown at him with Silver's powers of telekinesis and threw it back, whipping Silver across the chest. He fell back and was knocked hard by the wall.  
Sonic turned to Amy, smiling at her. She stared at him.  
"I can feel your fright." He said creeping up to her in a slow walk.  
"What are you?!" Amy managed to say through the fear.  
"I WAS a poor, deluded sap who was influenced by Hadenya. He pays me double."  
"But... But... You're a GOOD guy!"  
"Everyone changes." Sonic said and was about to strike her when Shadow struck him down with a kick, standing on top of him.  
Shadow knelt down.  
"Where is Hadenya?" Shadow asked slowly.  
"T-T-The third f-floor." Sonic whimpered.  
"Thanks." Shadow said and punched Sonic across the face. He stood up, ran to Amy and hugged her.  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
"Thanks to you." She said, looking up into his dark red eyes. They kissed, then split up to wake the others.

* * *

One more chapter (and maybe another for some ShadAmy ending action!)!  
Till then...  
-Spark


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten! TEN! This is my longest story so far!  
Cookies for EVERYONE, celebrating ShadAmy goodness! And an extra cookie to-  
Twilight  
Silent & LR  
Sugarangel  
ShadowsAngel

* * *

**Chapter 10? Wow.  
**7 hedgehogs stood outside a door about the times their size.  
They had been attacked by Sonic and most of them had been knocked cold, then revived by Amy's CPR skills (She had been training to become a nurse). Twilight had come to the conclusion that Hadenya had etched a symbol of a dark god into Sonic, granting him unholy power.

They counted to ten and pushed the door open together. It was heavy- like trying to push a sitting Elephant. Amy now found herself standing on an island about an acre wide. The sky was red and it was connected to the churning lava below them with a thin stalactite that linked the bottom of the island to the depths of the red liquid.  
"Show yourself, Hadenya!" Spark yelled, receiving no response.  
Amy turned around, realizing the door was no longer there. They were trapped.  
Spark threw his phone to Twilight and she pressed the button displayed on the screen. A few seconds passed in complete silence until the theme to Happy Tree Friends started playing loudly beneath them. Spark fist pumped.  
"I KNEW that would be useful!"

Hadenya rose from the side of the island. His hair color had changed- it was now purple with a black aura. His body was the same color as this- he had no clothes but no sexual parts, and he had apparently stitched a heavy gun onto his right arm. He glared down at them, not impressed with the annoying racket emitting from what Spark had shot into his ear. He put his hand in and took out a tiny recording device, then proceeded to throw it into the lava.  
"Pests." He said in a voice a little lower than, lets say, Brad Pitt's.  
"Shut up and prepare to feel the burn- of a Goddess!" Twilight yelled, causing Hadenya to laugh.  
"Know Goddess could defeat me! Ever heard of male dominance?"  
Twilight scowled at this sexist remark. "What about The Sacred Four?"  
"Ha ha ha! They DIED long ago!"  
Twilight raised her hand into the air and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly four balls of light energy shot down from the sky and each one shot into Spark, Silver, Shadow and Amy's chests. It wasn't painful- just uncomfortable.  
Amy suddenly felt a strong force inside her- The power of her guardian goddess, the Swan. She felt her energy ripple through her and could tell the other three felt the same.

Shadow, a trifle overconfident with this power, jumped forward onto Hadenya's face and struck him in the right eye. Hadenya shuffled back a little and threw a punch that Shadow dodged. Spark came in with Destiny on his back and launched her at Hadenya's groin (if he had one) and she struck him with a roundhouse kick. That area must have been sensitive, because he clutched it. He roared a curse and fired two lasers from his eyes.  
Shadow narrowly dodged these but Spark wasn't so lucky- he was thrown back and almost skidded off the edge of the island.  
Twilight extended to massive black wings from her back and her eyes turned white, and before Hadenya could react she was airborne with Silver on her back, who fired numerous balls of Psychic energy from the palms of his hands.  
Shadow threw a chaos spear that hit Hadenya in the chest, making a hole that dripped with dark blue blood. Hadenya countered with a blast of dark energy from his hand that struck Shadow, who rolled back into Amy. Destiny was still in melee combat, and she jumped up onto the dark god's shoulder and pierced his eye with a knife. It popped like a balloon, but with more gore, and Hadenya swiped her off his shoulder, knocking her into the lava below.

Twilight veered right into Hadenya, knocking him back, and Shadow went straight in with a punch. The hole in the dark god's chest widened, and Shadow could see a dark blue heart, pumping slowly. He yelled his finding to Twilight, who through an orb at the heart. The orb blew up, but the heart withstood. It was tough.

Amy got angry. For the first time in her life, she was angry. Hadenya had badly hurt her friends and boyfriend and perhaps even killed Destiny, so she drew her hammer and ran forward. Straight at Hadenya, umping at the last minute, striking his heart with all her might. It twitched, shook wildly, the stopped beating and shriveled up. He stared at her in both shock and despair as his body slowly split and fell to pieces. Silent, who had been recharging Spark throughout the battle, stood up and walked over to Amy.

* * *

Sheesh! Long chapter!  
Oh and don't worry, Destiny is fine! Sub-protagonists do not die!


	11. Chapter 11

I just saw a bunch of people reviewing for Fear of the Heart, and... I'd completely forgotten!  
FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 11 (WOAH.)  
**  
Amy stepped out into the bright glare of sunlight. The little island's grass and flowers had grown back and where in a beautiful bloom. Amy was holding Shadows hand, with Twilight and Spark behind them. Amy was an awkward mixture of sad and happy. The evil Hadenya was dead, but so was Destiny.

Twilight clapped her hands and her and Silent floated up slowly into the air, enveloped in glowing, golden light.  
"I thank you, all." Twilight said.  
"As do I." Silent said. "And to prove this, I grant you all a gift. May the Four Sacred Ones arrange in line."  
Amy, Shadow, Silver and Spark stood in line and Twilight floated downwards to face them, then began speaking in some kind of language Amy had never heard before.  
"See atth annu tripp ou..." Amy had never heard a mortal tongue speak such words. Then again, Twilight was a god.  
A bright ball of glistening light formed above the line and split into three panes of light, then flowed to each of the stones in the knees of the four, making them glow. They burst out even more light upon impact, and after a few moments the light faded. Twilight bowed.  
"You are all now..." She looked up and smiled at them, "Demigods."

Amy stared at her knee, then back at Twilight.  
"D-D-Demigods? As in... little gods?" She asked, astonished.  
"Yes. You now can wield even stronger holy magic, and visit the heavens at any given time."  
Spark fistpumped and jumped around. "Yes! Yesidee-yesidee-yes!" He chanted, then felt the need to put on Express Yourself and dance to it.

Blaze walked up to Silver and knelt down before him. "Master."  
"Seriously," Silver said, taking her chin with his hand and making her look up at him, "This is the last time I want to here that."  
She stood up, blushing. "My apologies, Mas- I mean, Silver."  
Silver laughed then looked at her. "You know, I've wanted to do something to you since the day we met."  
"What's that?"  
Silver took her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips.

Silent turned and saw a red animal leaping to and from the islands floating behind her. She mouthed-  
_You made them a match?  
_The figure stopped, looked at her and nodded, then hopped from island to island away.  
Silent rolled her eyes and turned back around.  
"Is it me," Twilight said, "Or does it look like we have a couple of weddings to prepare for?"

"It appears so." Silver said, hugging the both blushing and smiling cat into him.  
"How's that sound, Shaddie?" Amy said, looking up to Shadow.  
He smiled and kissed her, "That sounds like a plan."

Twilight and Silent clapped their hands simultaneously and the group vanished.  
Minutes passed.  
And then a blood-covered Sonic climbed out of the spitting portal, anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

As a little gift to all my Fear of the Heart fans...  
I'm doing a sequel!  
All about the Greek Gods. Evil and Good!  
Anyway, it's gonna be three years on from the ending of this story. I'm think the title is gonna be...  
'Fear of the Heart: Resurrected.' How's that sound? Good? Leave a review!


End file.
